


Aisle or Window?

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what most people assume, Beca Mitchell does not hate children.<br/>Okay, so she’s not a huge fan of the screaming, crying, spitting up, pooping, or general stench factor of children. They’re kind of sticky, they have a tendency to ruin her laptop whenever they walk by, and she doesn’t always have the greatest temper. But she’s not heartless. She doesn’t hate children.<br/>However, she did not particularly want to sit next to one on her six-hour plane ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aisle or Window?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was going to be a drabble. Literally, like, nothing. Then, my hand slipped... and it was four pages... so... sorry?

I tried to suppress a groan as I boarded the plane and saw her sitting down in the seat next to me. I mean, normally, I’d be thrilled to be sitting next to such a beautiful woman (I mean, good  _ God _ that hair, and those eyes?). But, when this woman is also carrying a baby, yeah, not exactly thrilled. Kids in general are pretty noisy. Kids on planes? They tend to go stir crazy, and the noise and air pressure probably makes them super noisy. So, I was none-too-pleased with my seating arrangements.

“Oh, hi!” the woman chirped as I came up behind her. “I’m Chloe. Chloe Beale. And this is my Emily,” she introduces, shaking my hand before making the sleepy baby wave at me. “She’s just about nine months.”

“I’m Beca Mitchell,” I reply, trying not to be too hostile. “Um, hi, Emily,” I shrug a little awkwardly before sitting in the aisle seat (at least I had the freedom to move around). 

“I know you probably don’t want to sit next to a baby on such a long flight, but Emily’s a sweet little girl, huh?” Chloe continues, strapping in some strange car-seat contraption into the airplane seat. I just nod, opening my laptop to play around with some of my mixes while waiting for the plane to take off. Once I have my headphones on, the redhead seems to get the point and stops talking. 

But, despite my fears of spending six hours next to a screaming infant, Emily really was a good baby. So good, in fact, that I had actually forgotten about her. It was an hour into the flight when I realized the wifi was way too slow for me to actually do anything, and I shut my laptop only to look over and see Chloe slumped against the window, completely passed out. Emily was just looking up at me, unbuckled from her seat, but happy to sit and watch me do whatever.

“Hey, kid,” I whispered. She smiled at me, raising her hands towards me. I raised one eyebrow. “Friendly bugger, aren’t you?” I reach out to tickle her chin, tucking a loose brown curl behind her ear. I wonder, for a moment, what her father must look like. I mean, this kid does  _ not _ have Chloe’s red hair, or her stunning blue eyes. This thought then, of course, leads me to wonder where this father is.

“Gah!” Emily spits out, startling me out of my reverie.

“What?” I ask, frowning playfully before taking her hand. Looking around, I see a bottle discarded by her feet. “You want this? Hmm?” I consider waking Chloe up. I mean, I’m a stranger. I most certainly should  _ not _ be feeding her baby while she’s asleep, right? But, before I can even decide what to do, Emily leans forward to snatch the bottle. “You’re a funny one, kid. I like your spunk.” Beca just smiles at her while she noisily sucks down her bottle. I keep a loose grip on Emily’s foot, occasionally tickling the girl as I fiddle around on my own phone.

 

“Kid, you bored, or something?” I ask a while later. Chloe is still passed out, making me wonder if she’s a single mom or something (god dammit Beca, you can’t date this woman you just met), but Emily is gurgling contentedly, as if she’s telling a story. I look around and pull out my tablet. Most of my stuff on here needs wifi, but I did download a stupid coloring app one day when I was bored, so I open it and offer up the screen to Emily. “Check this out,” I instruct her, drawing lines with my fingers. She giggles, kicking her feet and reaching forward with her hands. “Sticky fingers, kid, hang on,” I mumble, searching in my bag for my hand wipes. (Hey, I may not hate kids, but I don’t exactly want them messing up my stuff with their sticky little mitts). 

Emily just hums happily, letting me wipe her hands clean before settling the tablet in front of her. I’m careful to hold it for her, and help her draw. Eventually, after some playing around, I figure out how to make the pictures move, and she’s practically screaming in delight.

“Oh, Em, baby girl, don’t shout,” Chloe mumbles. Before she can fully open her eyes, I pull the tablet out and pretend to look busy (don’t want to be the creep playing with her kid while she’s asleep- well, I mean, I am, but I don’t necessarily need her knowing that). “Sleepy time, munchkin. Let’s take a nap,” Chloe whispers, smiling apologetically at me as she pulls Emily out of the car seat and onto her lap. Emily just mumbles, nuzzling her face into her mother’s neck. As I can see the girl starting to fall back asleep, I’m almost disappointed.

 

“Ma’am, we’re starting our descent, soon,” the steward informs me. I nod and start to pack up my things. “Ma’am, you’ll need to wake your wife up and put the baby back in her seat for the descent.” 

“She’s not-” I start to protest, but the steward is already moving on to wake other passengers. “Uh, hey, hey Chloe?” I whisper, poking her arm. She just stirs lightly, and Emily coos from her lap. “Emily, kid, gotta get back in the seat,” I shrug, standing slightly to try and pick Emily up. Chloe barely even stirs until after Emily is already in the car seat, and I’m struggling with the straps.

“Hey,” Chloe mumbles, rubbing her eyes. “You stealing my kid?”

“We’re on a plane. Not many places I could go with her,” I point out. “It’s just, um, we’re descending, and you needed to wake up and put her back in her seat. I tried to wake you, and, um, you didn’t-”

“It’s cool. Emily seems to like you, so that’s good enough for me,” Chloe interrupts my awkward explanation, thankfully also helping to guide her back into the restraints.

“Those things are complicated,” I exhale, sitting back into my seat. Chloe just laughs, shaking her head.

“And that’s an airplane seat. These things are a lot simpler. Car seats are a real hassle,” she laughs, buckling herself in. I can feel the sudden tilt in the plane as we start to descend, and my ears start to pop. “Nervous?” she asks. I start to shake my head before she points to my clenched fists.

“Just don’t like the change in pressure. Once we’re up, I’m fine,” I explain tersely. Unwarranted, she reaches over and grabs my hand, settling it on top of Emily’s feet.

“Squeeze my hand if it makes you feel any better,” she smiles brightly and I just shake my head, rolling my eyes. But as we pitch down even further, and the pressure builds in my ears, I find myself holding her tighter. Emily starts to fuss, and my free hand flies up to play with her feet. “You’re okay,” Chloe hums. “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay.” I’m not entirely sure if she’s talking to me or the baby.

By the time we’re touching back down on the ground, I already know I’m going to miss this stranger and her strangely not-annoying baby.

“Let me give you a hand,” I offer as she struggles to pack everything up. I sit on the seat with Emily, entertaining her while her mother packs up the back and somehow folds the baby seat to fit inside the bag (pretty sure it’s witchcraft). “You know, kid, you’re pretty cute,” I tell her.

“She gets it from her momma,” Chloe teases. I blush, balancing Emily on one hip as I stand. “So, you headed anywhere in particular?” Chloe asks. I hand over her baby and she falls into step behind me.

“LA was my end game. Always wanted to move her, be a music producer,” I explain. When we get out onto the boarding tunnel, she comes to walk next to me.

“That’s so cool! I’m a music teacher! We should collaborate,” she winks.

“So, your husband already out here waiting at the house?” I ask.

“Aren’t you subtle, Miss Mitchell?” Chloe teases. I blush, feeling stupid. “I’m not married. Or dating anyone. Or straight. In case you were wondering.”

“Okay, um, wow, I wasn’t, um, not, like-” I stutter nervously. Chloe just laughs, touching my arm as we walk towards the baggage claim. Emily squeals happily, tapping my arm.

“Flirting, Beca. You were trying to flirt, weren’t you?” Chloe teases. I frown at her.

“Maybe I just like your kid. Not you,” I sputter back before slapping myself on the forehead. “And that makes me sound creepy. Okay, yes, I was trying to be subtle and flirt with you,  _ God _ !” We stand at the luggage carousel, waiting for it to start moving.

“You’re lucky I like girls like you,” Chloe hums.

“Like me?” I ask, a little worried.

“The nervous ones who act like complete nerds when they try to flirt,” she informs me. “Now, give me your number.” I hand her my phone, open to a fresh contact, still gaping at her. She just shifts Emily to my arms while she taps in the number. Emily plays with one strand of my hair, the other pressing on my cheek. “Watch out, she likes to pull jewelry. Wouldn’t want her ripping out those ear studs you’re rocking,” Chloe muses, not breaking a sweat as she makes a weird face into the camera. “There, now I’m texting me from your phone so I have  _ your _ number. And, smile for the camera!” Chloe pulls out her own phone. I know I’m frowning when the camera flashes, but Chloe is laughing at the picture.

“What?” I ask grumpily.

“You and Emily have the same expression,” she giggles, showing me the picture. Both of us seem to be scowling at the camera, mouths open as if in protest.

“I’ve taught you well, padawan,” I mutter sagely, nodding at Emily. She doesn’t understand my joke, but she giggles and claps all the same. “Hey, stuff’s coming around,” I point out. Chloe takes Emily while I hop into the fray, pulling out first my battered luggage, then Chloe;s (after insisting she point it out to me because no way in hell am I letting her try to fight this crowd with a baby on her hip).

“My knight in shining armor,” Chloe gasps dramatically. I just roll my eyes, wheeling both of our suitcases towards the exits. “So, you just moved here, and you only have one suitcase?”

“I’ve got some boxes in storage with my friend. When I find a place, they’ll send it out here. Now, are you taking a taxi, or renting a car?” I ask expectantly.

“Chloe!” I hear a voice shout. Turning, I see a tall, blonde woman running over.

“Bree!” Chloe squeals, hurrying to embrace the girl, who coos over Emily for a moment before noticing me. When she looks at me, I feel like the gum on the bottom of her shoe. I stand up a little straighter, squaring my jaw. “Aubrey, this is Beca. We met on the plane, and Emily approves of her,” Chloe says pointedly. “She’s a music producer.” 

“Going to be,” I correct her. “Well, uh, now that you’re in good hands, I guess I’ll be going, huh?” I ask no one in particular. Chloe whines, but rushes forward, leaving Emily with Aubrey to give me a big hug. Like, bone-crushing, lift-me-off-my-feet kind of hug. Normally, I’m not big on hugging others, but I like this one. 

“You better use my number,” she whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek before running back to Emily and bringing her over. “And say goodbye to my baby,” she adds sternly. I lean in, tickling Emily’s chin as she giggles, wriggling around.

“Bye-bye, Emily,” I coo (though I would never admit to using baby-talk- ever).

“Don’t forget to call my mommy,” Chloe mimics in a high pitched voice, making Emily wave.

“Making your kid do your dirty work. That’s low, Chloe,” I tease. “I’ll see you around. Nice meeting you, Aubrey.” The blonde waves politely as I grab my bag and head off to find a taxi. Looking down at my phone, I see a new text from “That Sexy Redhead from the Plane,” accompanied by a picture of Chloe from the luggage claim.

_ Don’t forget to miss us! ;) _ the message reads. I turn around, still able to see Chloe and Emily as they follow Aubrey towards what I assume to be the parking lot.

_ Couldn’t forget you, Red _ ,” I reply, hailing down my taxi. Maybe LA would be better than I expected.


End file.
